English voice actors
This is a list of people who have provided the English-language voice acting for characters in the Final Fantasy series. This does not include Kingdom Hearts voice actors or roles. This page is not the place for speculation and rumors. Voice actors A ;Brad Abrell :Azul the Cerulean - Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'' ;Orion Acaba :Nine - ''Final Fantasy Type-0 ;Pamela Adlon :Shinra - Final Fantasy X-2 ;Elijah Alexander :Vayne Carudas Solidor - Final Fantasy XII ;Haley Alexander :Nanamo Ul Namo - Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn ;Michelle Arthur :Jote - Final Fantasy XII ;Tessa Auberjonois :Final Fantasy XIV ;Hunter MacKenzie Austin :Porom - Final Fantasy IV DS B ;Laura Bailey :Belle - Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers :Cloud of Darkness - Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy :Serah Farron - Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2 ;Alec Baldwin :Gray Edwards - Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within ;Ogie Banks III :Buddy - Final Fantasy X-2 ;Dee Bradley Baker :Ayde - Final Fantasy X-2 :Benzo - Final Fantasy X-2 :Braska - Final Fantasy X-2 ;Troy Baker :Snow Villiers - Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, World of Final Fantasy ;William H. Bassett :Khalia Chival VI - Final Fantasy Type-0 :Ramuh - World of Final Fantasy ;Sean Bean :Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII - Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV ;Peter Beckman :Golbez - Final Fantasy IV (DS) (credited as Anthony Landor), Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy ;Simone Bee :Alisaie - Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn ;Gregg Berger :Jecht - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2, Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy ;Beau Billingslea :Barret Wallace - Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'', ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete ;Claudia Black :Leviathan - World of Final Fantasy :Final Fantasy XIV ;Steve Blum :Ba'Gamnan - Final Fantasy XII :Cid Aulstyne - Final Fantasy Type-0 :Vincent Valentine - Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'', ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete :Final Fantasy XIV ;David Boat :Weiss the Immaculate - Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'', ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- ;Amy Bolton :Minfilia - Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn ;Johnny Yong Bosch :Firion - Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy ;Adrian Bouchet :Titus Drautos - Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV ;Andrea Bowen :Aerith Gainsborough - Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'', ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy :Moogle Girl - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children ;Benjamin Bryan :Denzel - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children ;Kira Buckland :Artemia Venus - Bravely Default ;S. Scott Bullock :Galenth Dysley - Final Fantasy XIII :Logos - Final Fantasy X-2 :Tipur - Final Fantasy XIII-2 ;Donna Burke :Storytelling Narrator - Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles ;Hedy Burress :Agrias Oaks - Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions :Seymour's mother - Final Fantasy X :Yuna - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2, Final Fantasy X -Will-, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, World of Final Fantasy ;Corey Burton :Kelk Ronso - Final Fantasy X :Tromell Guado - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 ;Steve Burton :Cloud Strife - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'', ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'', ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete, Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, World of Final Fantasy ;Steve Buscemi :Neil Fleming - Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within ;Bettina Bush :Elena - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete C ;CJ3 :Rhitahtyn Sas Arvina, Biggs - Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn ;Anita Carey :Venat - Final Fantasy XII ;Chris Carmack :Quon Yobatz - Final Fantasy Type-0 ;Aimee Castle :Qun'mi Tru'e - Final Fantasy Type-0 ;Ray Chase :Edgar Roni Figaro - World of Final Fantasy :Noctis Lucis Caelum - Final Fantasy XV ;Michael Chinyamurindi :Garif Great-Chief Uball-Ka - Final Fantasy XII ;Cam Clarke :Sage Yulyana - Bravely Default :Denny Geneolgia - Bravely Second: End Layer ;Dameon Clarke :Scarmiglione - Final Fantasy IV (DS) ;Rachael Leigh Cook :Tifa Lockhart - Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'', ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, World of Final Fantasy ;Erin Cotrell :Caetuna - Final Fantasy Type-0 ;Cameron Covell :Jack - Final Fantasy Type-0 ;Justin Cowden :Luso Clemens - Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions ;Adam Croasdell :Ignis Scientia - Final Fantasy XV ;JD Cullum :Kuja - Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy ;Jon Curry :Yaag Rosch - Final Fantasy XIII ;Georgia van Cuylenburg :Oerba Dia Vanille - Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII D ;Jennifer Darling :Commissar - Final Fantasy Type-0 ;Keith David :Chaos - Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy :Council Member 1 - Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within ;Erik Davies :Cid Raines - Final Fantasy XIII, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII ;Robbie Daymond :Kurasame Susaya - Final Fantasy Type-0 :Prompto Argentum - Final Fantasy XV ;Conner DeMita :Kytes - Final Fantasy XII ;John DeMita :Clarus Amicitia - Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV :BCR Soldier - Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within :Valkus - Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals :Barkeep - Final Fantasy X-2 :Barthello - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 :All Hypello - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 :Luzzu - Final Fantasy X :Space Station Technician - Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within ;Barry Dennen :Commandant - Final Fantasy Type-0 ;Darin De Paul :Ardyn Izunia - Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV ;Debi Derryberry :Bahamut's Fayth - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 ;Trevor Devall :Ravus Nox Fleuret - Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV ;John DiMaggio :BFW Soldier - Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within :Gilgamesh - Final Fantasy XII, Final Fantasy XIII-2 :Kimahri Ronso - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 :Migelo - Final Fantasy XII :Wakka - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2, Final Fantasy X -Will-'' ;Joe DiMussi :Vaigali - ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers ;Lucien Dodge :Kurgum - Final Fantasy X -Will-'' :Victor S. Court - ''Bravely Default ;Michael Donovan :Provost - Final Fantasy Type-0 ;Robin Atkin Downes :Delita Heiral - Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions :Genesis Rhapsodos - Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'' :Additional voices - ''Final Fantasy XIV ;Courtnee Draper :Clemente Yuzuki Ness Peacemaker - Final Fantasy Type-0 ;Susan Duerden :Additional voices - Final Fantasy XIV ;Alastair Duncan :Additional voices - Final Fantasy XIV E ;Chris Edgerly :Cid Highwind - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'', ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete :Havharo - Final Fantasy XII ;Bobby Edner :Vaan - Final Fantasy XII, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy ;Paul Eiding :Professor Hojo - Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'', ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'' ;Greg Ellis :Cait Sith - ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'' :Additional voices - ''Final Fantasy XIV ;Jean Elizabeth :Merlwyb Bloefhiswyn - Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn ;Gideon Emery :Balthier - Final Fantasy XII, Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions :Urianger - Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn ;Corri English :Sice - Final Fantasy Type-0 ;Richard Epcar :Argent Heinkel - Bravely Default :Gaius Van Baelsar - Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn ;Doug Erholtz :Squall Leonhart - Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, World of Final Fantasy ;Lee Everest :Rubicante - Final Fantasy IV (DS) :Tellah - Final Fantasy IV (DS) F ;Nicole Fantl :Fran - Final Fantasy XII ;Keith Ferguson :Basch fon Ronsenburg - Final Fantasy XII :Judge Gabranth - Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy ;Alex Fernandez :Seymour Guado - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 :Space Station Technician - Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within ;Jeff Fischer :Eight - Final Fantasy Type-0 :Yuj - Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2 ;Takayo Fischer :Gillian Hewley - Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' ;Erin Fitzgerald :Agnès Oblige - ''Bravely Default, Bravely Second: End Layer :Sarala, two female preachers - Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII ;Jack Fletcher :Garik Ronso - Final Fantasy X-2 ;Julia Fletcher :Elma - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 :Mid - Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals :Judge Drace - Final Fantasy XII :Yunalesca - Final Fantasy X ;Quinton Flynn :Isaaru - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 :Reno - Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'', ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children ;Crispin Freeman :Rude - Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'', ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children :Additional voices - Final Fantasy XIV G ;Bailey Gambertoglio :Mog - Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII :Moogle - Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call, World of Final Fantasy ;David Gant :Iedolas Aldercapt - Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV ;Brian George :Additional voices - Final Fantasy XIV ;Grant George :Warrior of Light - Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, World of Final Fantasy :Cid Garlond - Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn ;Josh Gilman :Angeal Hewley - Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' ;Peri Gilpin :Jane Proudfoot - ''Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within ;Caitlin Glass :Amidatelion - Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers ;Megan Goldsmith :Refia - World of Final Fantasy ;Josh Gomez :Baralai - Final Fantasy X-2 ;Rick Gomez :Gippal - Final Fantasy X-2 :Zack Fair - Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'', ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete ;Barbara Goodson :Queen Lenna - Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals ;Michael Gough :Additional voices - Final Fantasy XIV ;Cassandra Grae :Additional voices - Final Fantasy XIV ;Kim Mai Guest :Alyssa Zaidelle - Final Fantasy XIII-2 :Claes Celestia Misca Sancest - Final Fantasy Type-0 :Shalua Rui - Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'' ;Darell Guilbeau :Layle - ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers H ;Todd Haberkorn :Luche Lazarus - Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV ;Heather Halley :Additional voices - Final Fantasy XIV ;Zack Hanks :Gadot - Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2 ;Mark C. Hanson :Qator Bashtar - Final Fantasy Type-0 ;Megan Harvey :Palom - Final Fantasy IV (DS) ;Lena Headey :Lunafreya Nox Fleuret - Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV ;Kyle Hebert :Lahabrea - Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn :Nimbus - Final Fantasy Type-0 :Ominas Crowe - Bravely Default ;Kate Higgins :Mother - Final Fantasy XIII :Additional voices - Final Fantasy XIV ;Ali Hillis :Emina Hanaharu - Final Fantasy Type-0 :Lightning - Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, World of Final Fantasy ;Bryce Hitchcock :Deuce - Final Fantasy Type-0 ;Heather Hogan :Queen - Final Fantasy Type-0 ;Amber Hood :Paddra Nsu-Yeul - Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII ;John Hostetter :Gush - Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals :Hassam - Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals J ;Roger L. Jackson :Emperor Gramis Gana Solidor - Final Fantasy XII :Wen Kinoc - Final Fantasy X ;Taliesin Jaffe :Edge Geraldine - Final Fantasy IV (DS) :Thancred - Final Fantasy XIV: Realm Reborn ;Nick Jameson :King Raminas B'nargin Dalmasca - Final Fantasy XII :Final Fantasy XIV ;Joel Johnstone :Kazusa Futahito - Final Fantasy Type-0 ;Bob Joles :Grimoire Valentine - Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'' :Odin - ''World of Final Fantasy ;Danielle Judovits :Carla Ayatsugi - Final Fantasy Type-0 K ;Tom Kane :Marquis Halim Ondore IV - Final Fantasy XII ;Hakeem Kae Kazim :Additional voices - Final Fantasy XIV ;Josh Keaton :Lann - World of Final Fantasy ;A.V. Kennedy :Laguna Loire - Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy ;Tom Kenny :Blitzball Announcer Bobba - Final Fantasy X :Rin - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 :Wantz - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 ;Alexa Khan :Crowe Altius - Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV ;Kristen Klabunde :Cater - Final Fantasy Type-0 L ;Phil LaMarr :Ramza Beoulve - Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions :Reddas - Final Fantasy XII ;Natalie Lander :Terra Branford - Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, World of Final Fantasy ;John Lee :Cidolfus Demen Bunansa - Final Fantasy XII ;Mela Lee :Yda - Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn :Yōko - Bravely Second: End Layer ;Amanda Leighton :Reynn - World of Final Fantasy ;Erika Lenhart :Croma - Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon ;Ralph Lister :Kluya - Final Fantasy IV (DS) ;Zarah Little :Anna - Final Fantasy IV (DS) ;David Lodge :Louisoix - Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn ;Yuri Lowenthal :Cecil Harvey - Final Fantasy IV (DS), Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy :Reks - Final Fantasy XII ;Sherry Lynn :Linaly - Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals :Shelinda - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 ;Brooke Lyons :Princess Sarah - World of Final Fantasy M ;Caroline Macey :Rydia - Final Fantasy IV (DS), World of Final Fantasy ;Natalina Maggio :Mog, Mogella, Moghan - Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII ;Dave Mallow :King of Caldisla - Bravely Default, Bravely Second: End Layer ;Stefan Marks :Lazard Deusericus - Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' ;Jason Marsden :Noel Kreiss - ''Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII ;Vincent Martella :Hope Estheim - Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII ;Gary Martin :Judge Bergan - Final Fantasy XII ;J. V. Martin :Narrator - Final Fantasy Type-0 ;Anndi McAfee :Lebreau - Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2 ;Adam McArthur :Lean Joker - Final Fantasy Type-0 ;Jonathon McClendon :Ace - Final Fantasy Type-0 ;Michael McConnohie :Cagnazzo - Final Fantasy IV (DS) :Fusoya - Final Fantasy IV (DS) :Jegran - Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers :Saggita Villager Elder - Bravely Second: End Layer :Sword of the Brave - Bravely Second: End Layer ;Peyton McCormick :Rem Tokimiya - Final Fantasy Type-0 ;Mary Elizabeth McGlynn :Nora Estheim - Final Fantasy XIII :Rosso the Crimson - Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'' ;Kathleen McInerney (Veronica Taylor) :Cosmos - ''Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy ;Matt McKenzie :Auron - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 :Major Elliot - Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within ;Johnny McKeown :Larsa Ferrinas Solidor - Final Fantasy XII ;Michael McShane :Cid - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 ;Scott Menville :Yaibal - Final Fantasy X-2 :New Bodhum resident - Final Fantasy XIII-2 ;Matthew Mercer :Blaze - Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers :Cid - Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon :Cor Leonis - Final Fantasy XV :Trey - Final Fantasy Type-0 ;J.C Miller :Raubahn Aldynn - Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn ;Matt Miller :Clasko - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 :Pretz - Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals ;Candi Milo :Dona - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 :Lucil - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 :Pacce - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 :Shantotto - Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, World of Final Fantasy ;Dave B. Mitchell :Ciggma Khint - Bravely Default ;Max Mittelman :Tredd Furia - Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV ;Cassandra Lee Morris :Edea Lee - Bravely Default'', Bravely Second: End Layer :Enna Kros - World of Final Fantasy :Mutsuki Chiharano - Final Fantasy Type-0 ;Masasa Moyo :Leblanc - Final Fantasy X-2 ;Liam Mulvey :Libertus Ostium - Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV ;Michaela Murphy :Eiko Carol - World of Final Fantasy N ;Julie Nathanson :Chocolina - Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII :Prishe - Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy ;George Newbern :Nooj - Final Fantasy X-2 :Sephiroth - Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'', ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete, Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy ;Nolan North :Vossler York Azelas - Final Fantasy XII :Additional voices - Final Fantasy XIV O ;Emily O'Brien :Faris Scherwiz - World of Final Fantasy :Y'shtola - Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn ;Liam O'Brien :Caius Ballad - Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII :Cu Chaspel – Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates :Enkidu Uruk - Final Fantasy Type-0 :Kain Highwind - Final Fantasy IV DS, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy :Nobutsuna Kamiizumi - Bravely Default, Bravely Second: End Layer :Red XIII - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children P ;Bryce Papenbrook :Machina Kunagiri - Final Fantasy Type-0 :Tiz Arrior - Bravely Default, Bravely Second: End Layer :Zidane Tribal - Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy :Wol - Mobius Final Fantasy ;Chris Parson :Gladiolus Amicitia - Final Fantasy XV ;Rodger Parsons :Cid of the Lufaine - Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy ;Aaron Paul :Nyx Ulric - Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV ;Adam Paul :Beclem - Final Fantasy X-2 :Gatta - Final Fantasy X ;Rob Paulsen :Lian - Final Fantasy X-2 :Tobli - Final Fantasy X-2 ;Kristina Pesic :Quistis Trepe - World of Final Fantasy ;Andrew Philpot :Braska - Final Fantasy X :Rasler Heios Nabradia - Final Fantasy XII ;Jim Pirri :Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII - Final Fantasy XV ;Jamieson Price :Reeve Tuesti - Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'', ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children :Braev Lee - Bravely Second: End Layer :Nikolai Nikolanikov - Bravely Second: End Layer Q ;Oliver Quinn :Genesis Rhapsodos - Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' R ;David Rasner :Al-Cid Margrace - ''Final Fantasy XII :Brother - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 :Trema - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 :Space Station Technician - Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within ;Aaron Refvem :Denzel - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete ;Ving Rhames :Ryan Whittaker - Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within ;Paula Rhodes :Aria Luricara - Final Fantasy Type-0 ;Darren Richardson :Additional voices - Final Fantasy XIV ;Chelsea Rickets :Tiz - Final Fantasy Type-0 ;Eden Riegel :Chuami - Final Fantasy X -Will-'' :Anne - ''Bravely Second: End Layer ;Sam Riegel :Alphinaud - Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn :Edward Chris von Muir - Final Fantasy IV (DS) :Ultros - World of Final Fantasy ;Robbie Rist :Maroda - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 ;Blake Ritson :Aymeric de Borel - Final Fantasy XIV ;Gerald C. Rivers :Exdeath - Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy ;Daniel Robaire :Naghi Minatsuchi - Final Fantasy Type-0 ;Cindy Robinson :Einheria Venus - Bravely Default :Kan-E-Senna - Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn ;Rachel Robinson :Holly Whyte - Bravely Default :Oerba Yun Fang - Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII ;Mike Rock :Nero the Sable - Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'', ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'' ;Michael Rodgers :Judge Gabranth - ''Final Fantasy XII ;Grace Rolek :Marlene Wallace - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children ;Christy Carlson Romano :Yuffie Kisaragi - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete ;Christina Rose :Celes Chere - World of Final Fantasy ;Ari Rubin :Additional voices - Final Fantasy XIV S ;Christopher Sabat :Garland - Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy ;Daniel Samonas :Maqui - Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2 ;Sarge :Ormi - Final Fantasy X-2 ;Carrie Savage :Althea Sol Alfitaria - Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers :Cissnei - Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' :Victoria F. Stein - ''Bravely Default ;Fleur Saville :Diva - Final Fantasy Type-0 ;Eliza Jane Scheneider :Arecia Al-Rashia - Final Fantasy Type-0 ;Dwight Schultz :Gran Kiltias Anastasis - Final Fantasy XII :Maechen - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 :O'aka XXIII - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 :Old Dalan - Final Fantasy XII :Space Station Technician - Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within :Yo Mika - Final Fantasy X ;David Shaughnessy :Additional voices - Final Fantasy XIV ;Stephanie Sheh :Airy - Bravely Default :Anne - Bravely Default :Praline à la Mode - Bravely Default, Bravely Second: End Layer :Sherlotta - World of Final Fantasy :Anchorwoman, Child with Carbunkle - Final Fantasy XIII ;Dina Sherman :Additional voices - Final Fantasy XIV ;Amy Shiels :Lunafreya Nox Fleuret - Final Fantasy XV ;Brianne Siddall :Young Aldo - Final Fantasy XI (Opening FMV) ;Susan Silo :Cadetmaster - Final Fantasy Type-0 ;Keith Silverstein :Sir Owen - Bravely Default :Garland - Mobius Final Fantasy ;Jean Simmons :Council Member 2 - Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within ;Michael Sinterniklaas :Orphan - Final Fantasy XIII :Jackal - Bravely Default, Bravely Second: End Layer :Yew Geneolgia - Bravely Second: End Layer ;Christopher Corey Smith :Emperor Mateus - Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy :Erutus Profiteur - Bravely Default, Bravely Second: End Layer :Zatz Mightee - Bravely Default, Bravely Second: End Layer ;John Snyder :Cid Pollendina - Final Fantasy IV (DS) ;David Sobolov :Braev Lee - Bravely Default ;Andre Sogliuzzo :Zuke - Final Fantasy X :Bartholomew Estheim - Final Fantasy XIII ;Michael Sorich :Ra Devil - Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals ;Katie Soucie :Vivi Ornitier - World of Final Fantasy :Taro - Final Fantasy X-2 ;Aaron Spann :Onion Knight - Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy ;Spike Spencer :Ringabel/Alternis Dim - Bravely Default, Bravely Second: End Layer ;Jason Spisak :Bartz Klauser - Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, World of Final Fantasy :Izana Kunagiri - Final Fantasy Type-0 ;Paul St. Peter :Innkeeper Karl - Bravely Default, Bravely Second: End Layer ;Steve Staley :Fiore DeRosa - Bravely Default, Bravely Second: End Layer :Kadaj - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete :Papalymo - Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn ;Ian Steele :Nero Tol Scaeva - Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn ;Bernice Stegers :Gerun - Final Fantasy XII ;April Stewart :Lucrecia Crescent - Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'' :Mjrn - ''Final Fantasy XII ;Doug Stone :Cid - Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers ;Terrence Stone :Eloch Quentis Khamer VIII - Bravely Default, Bravely Second: End Layer ;Karen Strassman :Barbariccia - Final Fantasy IV (DS) :Mephilia Venus - Bravely Default, Bravely Second: End Layer :Rosa Farrell - Final Fantasy IV (DS) ;Tara Strong :Rikku - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2, World of Final Fantasy ;Cree Summer :Belgemine - Final Fantasy X :Calli - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 :Lenne - Final Fantasy X-2 :Tidus (Young) - Final Fantasy X ;Donald Sutherland :Dr. Sid - Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within ;Mena Suvari :Aerith Gainsborough - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete ;Keith Szarabajka :Gilgamesh - Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, World of Final Fantasy :Gilgamesh Ashul - Final Fantasy Type-0 T ;Catherine Taber :Andoria Kaya Tranka Fam Forturio - Final Fantasy Type-0 :Penelo - Final Fantasy XII :Additional voices - Final Fantasy XIV ;Kaiji Tang :Qada - Bravely Default ;Fred Tatasciore :Bahamut - World of Final Fantasy :Loz - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete ;Allison Less Taylor :Livia Sas Junius - Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn ;James Arnold Taylor :Tidus - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2, Final Fantasy X -Will-'', ''Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, World of Final Fantasy :Shuyin - Final Fantasy X-2 ;Simon Templeman :Judge Zargabaath - Final Fantasy XII ;Jason Tendell :Additional voices - Final Fantasy XIV ;Josh Robert Thompson :Rygdea - Final Fantasy XIII ;Kirk Thorton :Anchorman - Final Fantasy XIII :Barras Lehr - Bravely Default ;Paula Tiso :Lulu - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2, Final Fantasy X -Will-'' :Jihl Nabaat - ''Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2 ;Lucy Todd :Hydaelyn - Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn ;Daisy Torm :Nhadala - Final Fantasy X-2 ;Njara Townsend :Seven - Final Fantasy Type-0 V ;Tasia Valenza :Ultimecia - Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy ;Mike Vaughn :King - Final Fantasy Type-0 ;Cristina Vee''' (Cristina Valenzuela) :Cinque - Final Fantasy Type-0 ;Jade Villalon :Lenne (singing voice) - Final Fantasy X-2 ;Connor Villard :Dajh Katzroy - Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2 ;David Vincent :Keiss - Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers ;Anna Vocino :Historia Crux Narrator - Final Fantasy XIII-2 ;Popeye Vogelsang :Lester DeRosso - Bravely Default ;Katie Vogt :Rouge - Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals W ;Kari Wahlgren :Aranea Highwind - Final Fantasy XV :Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca - Final Fantasy XII :Ovelia Atkascha - Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions :Shelke the Transparent - Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'', ''World of Final Fantasy :Additional voices - Final Fantasy XIV ;Matthew Waterson :Ifrit - World of Final Fantasy ;Ming-Na Wen :Aki Ross - Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within ;Mae Whitman :Yuffie Kisaragi - Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'' ;Adrienne Wilkinson :Shiva - ''World of Final Fantasy ;Sarah Anne Williams :Echo - Mobius Final Fantasy ;Travis Willingham :Ryid Uruk - Final Fantasy Type-0 :Volg - Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon ;Reno Wilson :Sazh Katzroy - Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII ;Mark Wing-Davey :Judge Ghis - Final Fantasy XII ;Wally Wingert :Rufus Shinra - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete ;Amanda Winn-Lee :Magnolia Arch - Bravely Default, Bravely Second: End Layer ;Ariel Winter :Marlene Wallace - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete :Mog - Final Fantasy XIII-2 :Mog - Final Fantasy Type-0 ;Dave Wittenberg :Amodar - Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2 :Kefka Palazzo - Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy :Yazoo - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete ;James Woods :Douglas Hein - Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within ;Marc Worden :Zhuyu Voghfau Byot - Final Fantasy Type-0 ;Dan Woren :Yang Fang Leiden - Final Fantasy IV (DS) ;Annie Wu :Little Girl/The Fifth Spirit - Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within Y ;Gwendoline Yeo :Paine - Final Fantasy X-2 ;Sterling Young :Dr. Hollander - Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' ;Ryun Yu :Tseng - ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'', ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete References fr:Liste des voix anglaises ru:Список английских актёров озвучивания Category:Lists Category:Voice actors